Best in Bed
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Butterscotch has a secret he kept from his seven best friends, who are girls. When they learn about this secret, they react to it in different ways. Will their friendship survive or will there be a different element added to it.


**Hello, I'm the Autistic Writer.**

 **Whether you are new, a returning fan, or just curious about what this is, I welcome you.**

 **So, this is a story about Butterscotch and his six/seven friend that happen to be girls. Now, I wasn't sure if I am including Sunset Shimmer in this story. Part of me said yes, while another part said no. I ended up deciding that she was being there at a certain point in the story. I don't know what kind of excuse I have for Sunset's absence. Maybe it could be summer school in another location; she went to camp Ever free, etc.**

 **Well, I always wanted to make a story about some girls discovering the MC has a huge s. Most people say it's not the size, but the way you use it. Either way, that's why this fanfic was created.**

 **How will Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity react to their friend Butterscotch hiding a huge sausage in his pants?**

 **So, I hope you enjoy "Best in Bed".**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Butterscotch is owned by his respective owner._

Chapter 1: Butterscotch's Secret

Slumber party night was happening at Butterscotch's house. He might be the only guy among his friends that were all girls, but Butterscotch didn't mind it. He didn't mind everything that his friends did.

Butterscotch was friends with Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Sunset Shimmer was doing an activity at Camp Everfree. So, she couldn't come to the slumber party. Butterscotch would probably fill her in on the details when she came back.

Tonight wasn't a very good night. Butterscotch constantly adjusted his pants. Butterscotch felt like it was really acting up tonight. Rarity raised a brow,

"Is something the matter Butterscotch?"

Butterscotch freaked out, he turned to Rarity with a smile. It felt as if she spooked him from behind, "Oh it's nothing Rarity. I guess I am just a bit tired. I was preparing for this party."

Maybe what Butterscotch needed was some rest. He figured that it would probably rest out when he was asleep.

He watched Pinkie Pie was painting her nails with Twilight and Fluttershy. Rarity was watching over Rainbow Dash and Applejack setting up the game system.

"Pizza is on the table everyone. I gave you girls your slices along with your drink preferences and sizes. I am turning in for the night,"

Rarity raised a brow, "Whatever for?"

"I just feel really tired today. I am just getting over a cold and I don't want to get another one. I know I am supposed to be hosting this slumber party, but I am all tired out. Goodnight,"

Each one of the girls wished him a goodnight. Rarity however felt suspicious that he was going to bed early. Something had to be up.

Rarity's mind had to wait as the other girls was beating her to the table, "Pinkie you are not stealing the pizza again."

* * *

Even though Butterscotch was asleep, the six continued to party on. Twilight noticed that Rarity kept looking towards the entrance to the room. The book worm knew what was eating Rarity up, "Worried about Butterscotch?"

"Twilight, I guess I am a bit worried. Butterscotch usually doesn't sleep this early,"

"I am sure Butterscotch was just too tired. He said he was getting over a cold."

"That is true," Rarity agreed with Twilight.

"Butterscotch is a guy, he can handle himself." Rainbow Dash shrugged it off, "Now, let's play truth or dare."

Pinkie giggled at the game. She mostly did truth the last game, now she was going to do some wicked dares.

How the girls played truth or dare was more of an elimatination match. If a girl failed to tell the truth or couldn't do the dare, she was out.

As the night and the game progressed, it was down to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy couldn't do the dare to lick Gummy's head, Twilight purposely got out to finish that book she was reading, Applejack got out when she refused to wear a dress Rarity had made out of a dare and Rarity refused to reveal her crush, but Twilight knew who exactly who that certain someone was.

"Alright Dashie, I pick dare."

Dash was thinking of a particular dare for a moment. She glanced at Rarity and smirked, "Pinkie, I dare you to wear Butterscotch's pajama bottoms for the night."

"Alright," Pinkie giggled until she realized that Butterscotch's pajama bottoms were the ones he wore to bed. Pinkie's eyes were widening when she realized what was to do. She had to de-pants Butterscotch and wear his pants.

* * *

Pinkie pie entered Butterscotch's bedroom. As much as it was easy for Pinkie to do, she could never get Butterscotch to loan her the pants.

The male was fast asleep at the moment.

"Alright Pinkimena, just grab the pants and get out."

Pinkie Pie rushed over to Butterscotch's sleeping bag and unzipped him out of the bag. Butterscotch nuzzled on his pillow to the relief of Pinkie Pie. The poofy haired girl hunched over to his pants area. She was thankful there was no button process involved. It was just one quick pull.

Two hands were gripped on Butterscotch's pants. Pinkie looked up as she swiftly slid down his pants. "That's it,"

Pinkie Pie went over to finish the process of removing his pants, but she soon found Butterscotch's briefs were halfway down. Pinkie thought how were they there when she only wanted his pants.

"Oh silly me, they probably went down when I was pulling down his pants. Here let me put them,"

Pinkie lifted her head slightly to view Butterscotch's area to properly put his underwear back. However, there was a tower standing in her way. When Pinkie viewed this tower, she turned bright red like a tomato.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

In the other room, the five girls heard Pinkie Pie yells and came to see that she was outside of the room lacking Butterscotch's pants.

"Cool, that means I win,"

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said.

Rarity and Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie. It seemed like something gave her a fright with all that shivering involved. They each put their hands on Pinkie's shoulders. "What happened?"

"I need you girls to see this,"

When Pinkie reentered the room, this time with Twilight and the others, they saw that Pinkie pointed to Butterscotch's blanket. The five saw the tent that Butterscotch was pitching. Rainbow snickered, "Pinkie, that's probably one of Butterscotch's rabbits.

"Really," Pinkie questioned them before lifting the sheets to reveal Butterscotch's erection, "Does that look like a rabbit to you?"

Each of the girls noticed Butterscotch's pants and underwear being by his ankles while his boner was in front of them.

While they do know the difference between guys and girls, they were unprepared for the male part being right in front of them. Each of the girls noticed how large Butterscotch looked to other men.

"HE's HUGE!" Rarity was the first one to step forward making sure that it was the real deal instead of a fake. Rarity quickly backed up to the group showing that the boner was for real.

Each of the girls kept staring at his boner. They saw the thickness and size of it. The girls took a gulp of their own saliva. Twilight tried not to look at it, but found herself fasnated by Butterscotch's manhood. While Applejack and Fluttershy weren't unknown to that appendage, they had a hard time looking at it. Rainbow Dash held a blush while glancing away. Rarity turned her back away from Butterscotch.

"Twilight, go cover him up?" Rarity pushed Twilight, "I don't want him to wake up with his trousers down."

"Me? Why can't Pinkie Pie do it? She was the one who pulled his pants down?"

"I'll do it," Applejack blushed before pulling up his pants.

"Let's leave him behind and talk about this," Applejack instructed the other girls to go into the room. As they did, Applejack turns off the light and closed the door.

* * *

"How could he keep this from us?" Rarity was the first one to speak out. She needed to address the issue to her friends. Butterscotch's size wasn't something that the girls should ignore. The fashionista shivered as she was still thinking about Butterscotch's thick rod.

"Rarity, I think you're just over…"

"TWILIGHT, Butterscotch is thick and huge. I think overreacting is well advised in this situation. Do you girls know how many times we sat on his lap?" Rarity blushed. She sat on his lap the most. She thought it was his leg at times. It was hard to tell when she was sitting on his leg and when she saw on his boner.

"Now now, I am sure he has a good reason for this," Applejack blushed. She saw the light of the situation and didn't want the others to react harshly. Yet, she was equally as nervous as the others.

"Yes," Fluttershy blushed.

"He lied to us," Rainbow Dash crossed her arms.

"Maybe he was embarrassed of it." Twilight pointed out, "Put yourself in his shoes. Do you think it is easy for him to say 'I have a big penis, can we still be friends?',"

"Well, it does explain his actions…" Rarity sighed. She should have realized that there was a reason behind Butterscotch being secretive about his large size.

"Look at you guys? Just because our friend has a-"Applejack blushed at the very thought of Butterscotch, "-Larger size does not mean we should treat him differently. He's still our friend."

"With a large di-"Rarity was about to say something but AJ hit her over the head with her hand.

"Yes," Twilight nods, "Maybe he is just waiting for the right time. We all had secrets that Butterscotch supported us on."

"Yeah, like Fluttershy being a pervert, My likeness of being nude, Applejack not wearing a bra at times, Rainbow Dash's masturbation habits, Twilight's love of erotic novels and even Rarity keeps about twenty dildos in her draw…."

Rarity shut Pinkie Pie's mouth. The rest of the girls were embarrassed of their secrets. They realized that Butterscotch has supported each one of them.

"The point is, Butterscotch is our best friend. We should support our friend no matter how big he is." Applejack pointed out.

The girls had to agree. Butterscotch would tell them when he was ready to share.

XxxX

Butterscotch exited the bathroom. He was thankful his size lowered down during the night. The male would have died of embarrassment if his friends notice his erection. He would have had to explain to them eventually. He hated hiding his secret to them.

Each one of his friends deserved the truth. Butterscotch wanted to tell them about his large size, but he was afraid of them looking down on him and thus branding him a pervert. He didn't want to lose his friends.

He looks down and sighed. He was going to tell them tomorrow morning. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he had a big dick from them. It was just their reaction that he was afraid of.

'you're disgusting'

'freak'

'Why didn't you tell us?'

Butterscotch was afraid of their response. He was worried this would change the dynamic of their friendship. But, regardless of the outcome, Butterscotch wanted them to know the truth of his situation.

Butterscotch noticed that each one of them looked like they didn't sleep an inch. The male chuckled a little bit, "I guess you girls were partying too hard last night.

When Butterscotch went to greet each one of them, he noticed that they were looking in another direction that wasn't facing him. After he got his food he sat down. He noticed how cramped each one of them were sitting. That spot was supposed to fit five people. Putting six people just makes it seem like wearing an undersized shoe.

"Do one of you girls want to sit on my lap? It's much easier and you won't feel," Butterscotch suggested to ease up the uncomfortable nature of how they were sitting.

"I'll sit on his lap," Pinkie eagerly volunteered before being pulled back into the seat.

"PINKIE!" The five others screamed.

"Did anything happen last night?" Butterscotch was worried that something might have happened to make them act like this.

"No, Nope, nada," Each of the girls denied it. Butterscotch gave them a raise of his eyebrow. He found it suspicious that they were acting differently than before. Butterscotch drank his milk while looking to each of the girls.

The six girls ate their food and drank their milk quickly. They couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

"I hope you girls had fun at the slumber party?" Butterscotch smiled.

"We did," Twilight nods.

Each one of the girls gathered their things. Butterscotch saw them leaving one by one without saying goodbye. Was it something he said? Was it something he did? The male had no idea what was going on with his friends.

They were partying having a good time, yet why did his friends leave in such a rush? Butterscotch was very confused about this situation. Maybe something happened and they didn't want to tell him about it.

"Maybe it's one of those girl things," Butterscotch used that excuse to explain the situation. It was the best thing he knew how to explain things. Since he wasn't a girl, maybe that was why they were acting weird around him.

He didn't know what he did, but he felt this ominous chill running up his spine.

"Why am I am feeling so uneasy right now?"

* * *

 **So, how did you guys enjoy this first part?**

 **I wanted to include more, but I wanted to save those for the next chapters. What will be happening in the next few chapters will be everyone's reaction to Butterscotch's manhood. I highly doubt anyone has gone through a similar situation to Butterscotch's, but it's weird.**

 **Butterscotch might have been acting sexist at the end, but just remember that he doesn't know that they know his secret.**

 **So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter and your predictions for this story.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
